thousand year phantom
by Needsalife69
Summary: after the Disastroid the GiW captures Danny and kills him. one lucky day he is set free, but not in the world he remembers, ready for the new challenges ahead of him as he starts to live another live. rated for language


Thousand year phantom

**This is my attempt at a Danny phantom and RWBY crossover. Feedback is greatly appreciated **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or RWBY**

**Danny P.O.V.**

It was March 7 2015; it was the one year annavirery between me and Sam. I was going to fly Sam with me around town and relax on top of a hill to watch the night sky. It was great until I was hit by a bright green blast hit me. I tightened my grip on Sam. When the light died down I saw Agent O and K with a big gun. "Surrender phantom" K shouted

"Like hell I will." I yell back as I am consumed by green light again but this time Sam slipped through my hand and fell. When I tried to go after her the green light stabbed my upper right arm. The light ended and I started falling. When I hit the ground I was next to Sam's body, dead.

I was put in a GIW prison cell for years, after they found out what they could about halfa's they killed me and spent more time cutting me open and looking at everything I had. The last day I saw a person was when Agent O retired.

Now I sit on my bed doing nothing for years. But one day that changed. A black wolf like creature ran straight through my cell tearing down two of the walls. I didn't move thinking I was hallucinating, but once I saw her I ran as fast as I could. The girl had white hair and her outfit closely resembled that of a GIW agent.

"Wait, stop." I heard as I ran turning down hall after hall. Then I found this blind haired girl fighting a bear thing. She quickly finished it and saw me run by then I heard a girl speak "Weiss what is going on who is he."

"I don't know when I saw him he ran."

I kept running and found a staircase up so I ran up it. At the top I saw two more girls both with black hair fought a scorpion like thing but I just ran through the smaller girl and the scorpion. I saw I was surrounded by forest. Not wanting to stop I ran in a random direction. But was stopped by a short girl with black hair

"Wait don't run please." She held her hands up in I sign of surrender. I jumped over her head and turned around to see the white girl so I took a deep breath and let out my ghostly wail. The yellow haired girl flew away and the others stabbed the ground with their weapons. For almost a minuet I wailed when finally the white girl let go and flew away. I stopped wailing and sat down.

The taller black haired girl walked over to me before the other black haired girl did.

"What are you?" Her voice emotionless

"I don't remember I think it was Phantom." I spoke in a near whisper

The shorter girl caught up "that was so cool what was that." She ran up to me excitement running through her body.

"I call it my ghostly wail." I spoke with a slightly louder voice.

"Why did you run from us?" The taller girl said as she sat down next to me.

"That girl, the white haired one was with the GIW or a part of it." I felt one of my many scars burn up at the thought of them.

"Why would you think that?" The smaller girl again

"Her clothing al white with the one red bow or tie."

"So how old are you."

"What year is it?"

"3040." I was stunned over a thousand years in that cell.

"I was born in the year 2000" their looks told me they didn't believe me "I can prove it too."

"How would you do that?"

"Ask me anything."

"Ok what's your weapon?"

"Weapon? I don't have one."

"Ok when was the last time you used dust."

"Never heard of dust."

"What were we fighting?"

"A scorpion."

"Well wherever you're from it isn't normal." The tall girl finished as the yellow haired girl jumped out of the woods screaming and incased in fire. "You might want to run now." The shorter girl said.

"How is she doing this?" I asked as she ran to me fist raised.

"You probley messed with her hair." The taller girl added.

The yellow haired girl jumped into the air I turned intangible and she sailed right through me. She tried for 10 minutes to hit me but I stayed intangible.

"So what are your names" I questioned as the yellow girl's hand went through my face.

"I am Blake." The taller girl spoke with her mouth wide open.

"I am ruby and the girl trying to punch you is my sister Yang."

Yang screamed and shot a flaming shotgun round at me. The affect surprised me the most. I was sent sliding back. I stood up and walked to the yellow girl named yang. I grabbed her arm and took off her gauntlets she had with an intangible arm

"That shouldn't have happen it would have to ectoplasm or ectoranium to hit me when I am intangible." Is stammered taking apart the gauntlet

"What are you doing to my gauntlet?" Yang questioned me as she sat down with curiosity on her face

"Finding out how you hit me." Was my response by now I had everything laid out in front of me? Taking every part their one by one I dropped them over an intangible arm. Everything fell through but the red powder.

"What is this powder?" Then the white girl showed back up.

"That would be dust a super powered powder that is in most weapons to help us fight Grimm." She made it sound like I was a clueless idiot.

"It can't be dust because when I ghost is intangible it would have to have an ecto material in it and this is at least 80 percent ectoplasm" I stood up and started walking away.

"Hey where are you going?" Yang shouted standing up to chase me again.

"I am going to see an old friend" I answered

"Wait didn't you say you were over a thousand years old." Blake asked

"Yes I did"

"Who else is that old?" Ruby questioned.

"He is a lot older then that actually."

"Wait how old are you." the white girl asked

"I was born in the year of 2000." After her initial shock and disbelief she asked me how and I answered "I am a ghost."

Then ruby interrupted my walk again. "Before you go could you come back to our school our headmaster might be able to help you."

"With what."

"Finding a new purpose in life."

"I am a ghost that means I only have one purpose, it is the reason for becoming a ghost."

"And what might that be." The white girl asked.

I flinched "you just asked a ghost what his obsession is, if I were another ghost you would be dead, but I will answer if you tell me your name."

"It is Weiss schnee."

"Well to make it simple it is to protect those I care for, family, friends, etc."

"Wait then what is left for you to protect."

"My clone she is the only one I have left."

"We will help you find her." Ruby offered.

"Wait shouldn't your clone be a guy." Weiss questioned.

"I never understood that ether, but that is beside the point right now I need to find my old house."

"How will that help us?" Yang asked

"I have a ghost portal in the basement." I responded "and if it doesn't work I will go to your school." I added

And from there we walked around until I found a sign that read 'c s er h h scho l'

"Wow over a thousand years and this place is still standing." I laughed

"What this place." Ruby walked up to the school and looked at it

"Yep it had near daily ghost attacks and I was always there to stop it even if they hated me for it." I stood there for a moment remembering where my house was to the school. "I know where to go from here fallow me." We walked for about 20 minutes when I saw the house.

"Well here we are, welcome to the one and only Fenton works home of the best two ghost hunters and me." I said as I walked closer to it I found out it was standing just as tall as before but had weeds growing on the walls. The command center was all rusted and the door was missing. The inside had small plants growing out of the floor

"How did you house survive a thousand years like this." Blake asked

"That is simple, it was made by Fenton's and reinforce by Fenton's using ectoplasm on everything."

I made my way to the basement door not wanting to wander in a place with so many memories

"The ecto-filter should have needed changing long ago or the place would have blown up so ether someone has changed the filter a lot over the years, or someone took it out." I thought through the theory's when I made it to the basement to see the portal was open but it wasn't working. I looked in the drawers and cabinets looking for blueprints when yang came down.

"So you use to live here."

"Yes I did and if I remember right my room is up the stairs one the right side last door on the left, my sisters is next to that one, then the bathroom, and lastly my parent's room." I said looking through the last drawer finding what I wanted.

"What do you have there?" Yang walked up to me and looked at the giant square box

"This box contains everything my parents ever built" I said as I walked up the stairs, I stopped as I heard a scream, I ran up the stairs to see ruby being chased my ecto hot dogs.

"What are those things?" Weiss yelled.

"They are called ecto hot dogs a failed experiment to use ecto energy to make food at a faster pace." I said I grabbed half of them and found a box to put them in. "yang can you hold that shut for me. " I asked as I gave her the box and I chased down the last of the hot dogs. When I did that I sat down with the blueprint case and opened it. All the paper seemed fine just a little faded but still easy to read.

"Come on I have what I need so we can go to your school now." I said as ruby cheered and pulled out a small thing and hit a button.

"The airship will be outside in a minuet." Ruby sat down by the stairs as the rest of them came down.

"So can you tell me about the world of the way" I questioned

"Sure" they said in unison as the airship arrived

**Time skip 2 hours**

"So what were you guys doing out there anyway?" I asked as the airship landed.

"We were relaxing before finals." Ruby responded

We kept walking in silence as we made it to the front doors of the school and down a few hallways to a large door with a sign reading 'headmaster Ozpin' and the girls walked in and I fallowed

"Ah girls glad your back how was your break, and who might you be." There was a man with gray hair and glasses with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"This is the man we found on our trip." Ruby adds.

"My name is Danny, Danny Fenton." I shack his hand

"Well I hear you want to join my school. Well we have a test you will have to take then you have to join a team too." He leans back in his chair "is it ok if you stay with team RWBY for the night."

"yes sir." I say

"No need for the formality's I am your headmaster not drill sergeant." He smiles

With that the girls leave and I fallow until we get to a door, when ruby opens it I see two beds on the ground and two more held up by staples and a large bed sheet. The rest of the room is filled with stuff that I assume belongs to the girls.

"Welcome to team RWBY's room sorry but we don't have a spare bed." Ruby sighs as we walk in.

"That's fine I don't sleep much anymore." I say as I grab a chair and bring it to the desk and set the Fenton case on it and type in one of the only passwords my dad uses. Ether ghost or fudge. The password is fudge so I sort through the pile of papers looking for one in particular.

"Can I fix your beds for you?" I say picking up the blueprints for a hover board.

"What is wrong with our beds?" Yang asks

"Their hanging by staples." Weiss responds

By now I toke down ruby's bed and I am applying ecto energy to the bottom of the legs.

"So what are you doing?" Blake asks

"Applying ecto energy so they will float." I respond

"That can't be safe." Weiss shouts

"It will float until I die." I answer back.

I do that with Weisses bed then I sit down in the chair when ruby reaches under her mattress and pulls out a sword, it is silver and about 3 feet 6 inches long, 4 inches thick.

"You need a weapon at this school and you can use my spare until we get you your own." She throws it at me and I catch it, I nearly drop it when my ghost sense comes out. I look around until I hear a very familiar sound.

"BEWARE. For I am the box ghost. Fear my boxy revenge." A box comes sailing through the window at me but it turn intangible and it stops in front of me. I see box ghost closely behind it.

"This is a gift from clockwork. BEWARE." He shouts as he disappears.

The box falls into my arms and I quickly set it down on the desk. I slowly open it to see a cake with neon green frosting on top spelling 'happy thousandth death day' the realization hits me as yang looks over my shoulder and the rest of the girls are staring where box ghost was with open mouths in shock.

"Well look at you a thousand years old." Yang hit my back in congratulations

"It didn't hit me I would be that old." I mumble as I sit down in shock I was there for so long.

"What's wrong?" Weiss asked at my horrified look

"I have been told I was lazy but this is just a new low." Yang shouts and laughs

"I fine just never saw this in my future." I said

"Well it is late so why don't we hit the hay." Ruby says as she jumps up on her bed and goes to sleep." Yea Danny get some sleep tomorrow is a big day" yang gets in her bed and the others fallow and I slowly start eating the cake. I mess around until morning. When the girls started to wake up I was reading a book called world of the faunas. I was almost done when I heard an announcement. "Would Danny Fenton please come to the cliff side for your initiation?" I put the book down and grabbed my sword as I walked out of the room and floated down through the floors until I got to the front door. Then I looked for a cliff and when I saw the same gray haired man from yesterday I walked up to him.

"You initiation is simple. In the forest is a temple and when you find it there are several artifacts on it. You must pick one and make your way out of the forest by heading north to the other cliff." He spoke as if he were on camera "and for the other students your test will be watched by every class. Then you have to have a landing strategy for when you get to the forest." The last part confused me until I was sent flying into the air. I didn't bother to slow down as I was starting to fall towards the trees. I put my feet forward as a tree hit the bottom of my feet. The tree was sent flying out of the ground as I rode it for a minute.

It slowed down when I hit a black bear thing. When it charged at me I jumped out of the way and then I jumped on its back and stabbed it with my sword. It roared in pain as it swung its arms to try and get me off him. I jumped up his back and stabbed his head. When he hit the ground I walked of and saw a temple of stone. I walked up to it and found chess pieces on small pillars.

"If that evil fruit loop could see me now." I laughed as I looked at the pieces and I picked up the white knight. I spent I minuet finding north and started walking that way. After an hour of walking I saw the cliff in the distance. A giant bird comes flying from over the cliff. It swipes its wings across his body and feathers start flying to me. I doge each one and start flying to the bird but keeping my legs from turning into a tail. When I get close I swing my leg out and I felt his mask break then the bird started falling. I kept flying forward and I landed up on the cliff.

"Well done Danny we will tell your teem tomorrow and for the night you will sleep in the same place as last night." Mr. Ozpin said as he walked up and held out his hand. I put the chess peace in it as he started to walk away I slowly fallowed enjoying the view.

Tell me what you think. This is the first chapter and I have a story in mind but I need pairing still so vote

**Ruby**

**Weiss**

**Yang**

**Blake**

**I want to keep it on the team**


End file.
